


Neighborhood Ghost Watch

by fullamoxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cryptids, Gen, Ghost Sightings, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullamoxie/pseuds/fullamoxie
Summary: A collection of sightings and encounters from across Killdeer County.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Neighborhood Ghost Watch

Enclosed are the NGW logs for 6/19/20, Killdeer County Branch.

9:43 AM - Charlie Stanley sees his mother. Coterminously, halfway across town, she is killed in a hit-and-run.

10:27 AM - Jesse Driscoll hears a voice across the fields. The voice warns him that “those boys will be back tonight.” Jesse skips town soon after.

10:49 AM - Maria Atria sees a hair that doesn’t match with her others. She pulls on it, and it slides out of her scalp. She continues pulling, and it continues sliding. She can hear the sickly sound of it sliding out. It is impossibly long, yet it continues to slide. Finally, with a vile pop, it is free from her head. The back half of the thick hair strand is coated in a yellow film.

10:55 AM - Russell Schmidt awakens from a nightmare to see a small man in his room. When he turns on the light, the man disappears.

11:52 AM - Brynn Cheshire sees a strange porcelain statue in the grass on her way to work. She takes it to the lost and found, near her desk, and later notices that the statue has changed positions.

12:01 PM - Julia Armisen is awakened by barking noises outside her home. She goes to the window in time to hear something break down her front door. A barking beast runs through the length of her home, fleeing out the back door. All Julia sees is a black, spiny shape with at least four legs.

12:15 PM - Jinx Freeman returns from the craft supplies shop to find their fursuit standing on its own. Jinx approached the suit, which was facing the window, and touched its back. The suit immediately fell down, empty.

12:36 PM - Rain begins to fall across town. Georgie Gibbs sees a phantom automobile (an old 40’s model) drive down the highway. It passes through the lane barrier and crashes into a tree before vanishing.

1:02 PM - Before leaving for work, Russell Schmidt hears a distorted laugh coming from his bedroom. He finds nobody inside; all of his housemates have left for the day.

2:53 PM - 12 people across the county all hear a strange voice whisper “Don’t go in the basement.” Immediately afterward, they all feel a wave of terror and overwhelming panic wash over them, a sense of dread directed at the contents of the basement. At 3:00 PM, the feeling vanishes.

3:33 PM - An anonymous hiker notices someone has hanged themselves from the upper branches of a tall tree. They call the park ranger, who sends a team to investigate. Before they arrive, the hiker reports seeing the hanged person reach up and untie the noose before scuttling down the tree. The hiker fled the scene; rangers found nothing there.

4:14 PM - The rain stops and the clouds begin to disperse. Meg Borowski sees a strange shape washed ashore while combing the beach for shells to give her girlfriend. She approaches the shape, first identifying it as a human carcass before being mystified by its strange appendages and milky eyes.

4:53 PM - Fran Miller finds a carcass while hunting in the woods. The Park Ranger determines it to be a disembowelled bear. Massive claw marks along the carcasses sides provide no indication of what could have killed the creature. Fran returns to her cabin and locks the doors.

5:31 PM - Craig Thorson sees himself at the train station. His double smiles, waves, and vanishes in a crowd of departing passengers.

5:54 PM - Shelley Humphrey sees an eyeless old woman with sharp teeth through the window of a neighbor’s house. When she knocks on the door, her neighbor’s grandson answers. No one else is home.

6:22 PM - Jason DeTruglio, fry cook at the Sam Hill Steakhouse, feels someone bite his leg. The bite breaks the skin; yet no culprit is found. Jason leaves work and is paid extra by the manager for his troubles.

7:37 PM - Dr. Holly Toanes hears a clattering sound from within a morgue cabinet while performing an autopsy. She opens the cabinet to find a small bag. The bag contains assorted trinkets and several small bones, which, when tested, were confirmed to have been taken from graves across the county. Holly had just taken the cadaver out of the cabinet where the bag was discovered.

8:19 PM - While babysitting, Meau Caine’s two-year-old nephew says “Who’s that?” pointing to the couch behind him. Meau pays no attention and tells the young boy to eat his food. Soon after, he feels cold breath on his neck. His sister’s dog begins to growl, and his nephew begins to scream in terror. Meau turns around to find the room and the couch both empty.

8:46 PM - Ellie Bellows hears a strange screeching sound from the woods on the bike path. She describes it as a combination of a wolf’s howl, an elk’s bugle, and the laugh of a hyena. Bee Montoya, who lives in the Blue Pine Apartments near the bike path, hears a similar sound three minutes later.

9:04 PM - The sun sets. Night Auction begins in Downtown. Pete Denning sees a young girl waving to him from the upper rafters of the auction house stage. The girl leaps from the rafters and appears to fall through the ground. Nobody else sees her fall, and all appear confused by Pete’s frightened outburst.

9:30 PM - Hayes Montague sees a ball of bright light descend from the sky, dart around the front of his car, and pass into the woods to the east. It singes the tips of the trees it passes.

10:08 PM - Russell Schmidt turns on the lights in his basement hallway, but the far light remains off. In the shadow, he sees a small man smiling at him. Russell spends a minute frozen, eyes locked with the small man, until the lights turn on, revealing nobody there.

10:43 PM - Stevie Marsh hears a noise outside while locking up the cows for the night. He leaves the barn and sees a figure staring at him from the treeline. The figure glows green, and is at least seven feet tall, with white, glowing eyes. Steven draws his firearm and threatens the figure, who soon vanishes.

11:31 PM - Russell Schmidt awakens from a nightmare of the small man to find him sitting on his chest. The small man attacks him, but Russell manages to fight off his attacker long enough to escape the room. From within, the small man laughs repeatedly. When the door is opened by one of Russell’s housemates, it is empty.

11:57 PM - Jane Linetti and Maryam Al Rumaithi are approached and reprimanded by a policeman. In time, the officer returns to his car and slams the door. Jane and Maryam notice that it is an empty derelict, rusted and overgrown by the roadside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends Bee and Jinx for beta reading and giving critiques! Thanks also to my other friends who made cameos! You're all great people whom I love completely!


End file.
